brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Island
Click here to see the version on the BFDI fanfic wiki. 14 contestants were picked out by one host to survive 13 days on a toxic island and the last one standing gets the grand prize! And let's just say.....it will be brutal,gross,and deadly! Who will win it and who will lose it? Find out on Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 1:Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Controlly:Hello everyone! I am your host Controlly! Comtrolly:As you see,we are on a island filled with happiness and rainbows right? The camera shows some hazardous scenes of the island Controlly:(chuckles)Wrong! This island used to be paradise but now after the war between humans and objects was over,the bombs that dropped on this island turned this island into a waste land! Controlly:But do you know what's the fun part? Picking out 14 contestants to compete for a prize! Controlly:Allow me to explain. Each episode,every contestant must do the challenge or their team is up for elimination! And when a team is up for elimination,the members of the team must vote off a contestant from their team and if that contestant gets the most votes,that contestant is eliminated! Controlly:So let's meet them! Controlly:Chocolatey! Chocolatey:Wow! This is awesome! Controlly:Pizza! Pizza:I'm not sure about this.... Controlly:Hot Dog! Hot Dog:My goal:Make a lot of friends Controlly:Shelly! Shelly:What up guys? Controlly:Boat Boat:Um......Hi? Controlly:Slurpee Slurpee:I wish I had legs.. Controlly:Pear Pear:I can't believe I'm going to be competing against a bunch of losers! Controlly:Pine Cone! Pine Cone:Yay! Yay! Yay! Controlly:Party Hat Party Hat:Wow! Everyone seems to be friendly around me! Controlly:Popsicley Popsicley:It's nice to be here! Controlly:Boombox! Boombox:Hello world! Controlly:Shieldy! Shieldy:Yes! Now I have all the characters for my video game! Controlly:Scissors! Scissors:If you go near me,I will crush you! Controlly:And Baguette! Baguette:Euh...Bonjour?(Um...Hello?) Controlly:Now they have arrived on the island! The contestants go to the dock of the island Controlly:Everyone meet me at the shore They all go to the shore Popsicley:What's this meeting about? Controlly:Well,first it's not a meeting,and second,this is the challenge where the teams will be formed Hot Dog:So how are we going to do that? Controlly:Easy! All you have to do is though the path to make to the finish line! Controlly:And please,dont disturb the animals,they can be awaken by one peep Chocolatey:Can you give us an example? Controllys:Sure! He blows an airhorn which awakens the animals All of the contestants are running except Boombox Boombox:Uh....Hello? The screen flashes to the finish line Scissors:Yes! After pushing a lot of people,I made it! Controlly:Congrats Scissors! Your on Team A Pine Cone:I made it! Yay! Controlly:Pine Cone,your on Team B Shelly:OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST AWAKEN EVERY ANIMAL ON THIS ISLAND! Controlly:Don't worry Shelly,there asleep now. Controlly:Oh and your on Team A Chocolatey:OMG I'm so scared! Controlly:Chocolatey,your on Team B Baguette:Ai-Je Le Faire?(Did I make it?) Controlly:Yes! And your on Team A Popsicley:Seriously Controlly? Controlly:Sorry,but anyways your on Team B Pizza:Guess who had to bring Pear with them? Pear:Move faster! Pizza:But we just crossed the finish line! Pear:Oh Controlly:Pizza,your on Team A and Pear,your on Team B Party Hat:Next time,please lose some weight Boombox:Sorry! Controlly:Party Hat,your on Team A and Boombox,your on Team B Slurpee:Wow! Thanks Boat! Hot Dog:Dude....WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Boat:Im not sure. Controlly:Slurpee,your on Team A,Hot Dog,your on Team B,and Boat,your on Team A Shieldy:Sorry if I was late guys. This video game is just too addicting! Pear:Man,I wish we never have to do the video game challenge Controlly:Shieldy,your the final member of Team B Popsicley:So what are the team names? Scissors:The name will be Team Scissors and Team Losers! Controlly:Well,I already came up with the team names! Controlly:Team A will be called.... Controlly:The Radioactive Rats! Pizza:That's a bit too long,don't you think? Controlly:Yep,and Team B will be called.... Controlly:The Mutant Maggots! Pear:Seriously?! I want my team to be called Pear's Super Duper Awesome Squad! Controlly:Too bad! Controlly:Now let's get on with the first challenge! Controlly:The first challenge is to cut the rope that's holding your team totem.After you cut it,you guys must race by riding your totem and the team that's gets to the cabins first is safe! Oh and theres a bomb attached to it and it will explode in seven minutes. GO! Scissors:This is easy! She cuts the rope by using herself Controlly:Wow! Scissors' quick thinking brought the Rats to first! Scissors:Rats! Get on the totem ASAP! They get on it Pear:FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! The Radioactive Rats are ahead of us now! Hot Dog:I'm trying! Boombox:Let me help you Hot Dog:But you don't have arms! Boombox:But I do have laser eyes He cuts the rope which frees the totem Pine Cone:Alright Maggots! Let's get on the totem! They get on it Scissors:Yes! We are so going to win this! Slurpee:Hate to interrupt but look! They see the Mutant Maggots Scissors:Oh No! Quick guys! Activate the turbo mode! Baguette:Mais Il N'est Pas Un Mode Turbo Sur Cet Idiot Totem!(But there isn't a turbo mode idiot!) Meanwhile Pear:Alright guys! Let's get a sonic boom here! She turns up Boombox's volume The sonic boom put them in first Baguette:Les gars! I'autre équipe est en advance sur nous dès maintenant!(Guys! The other team is ahead of us now!) Scissors:Listen! I want you to calm down or I have no idea what am going to do to you! Baguette:Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce qu'il faut faire!(You can't tell me what to do!) Shelly and Boat:Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Baguette and Scissors start fighting Party Hat:Hey guys look! Scissors:Yay! The finish line! Pizza:Wait! Why are we in first? Slurpee:Because Boombox's batteries were dead Meanwhile The maggots are recharging Boombox Popsicley:So how many more batteries do we have to charge? Boombox:About 9 more Controlly:Well,your too late because the Radioactive Rats win the challenge! Pear:Grrrr! This is all your fault Boombox! I hope you get eliminated! Chocolatey:Leave him alone! Pine Cone:Yeah! He's our team mate! Pear:You can't tell me what to do! Controlly:Well,Pine Cone was the first Maggot to get here so he's the team leader Pear:GGRRRRRRR! Controlly:And don't forget to meet me at 9:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Controlly:Your all here because your team lost the challenge Pear:Yeah,because it was all Boombox's fault! Boombox:Hey! Controlly:Shush! Anyways Maggots,vote for one person who you think should be eliminated! After all the votes were recived Controlly:Alright! Before we show who's safe and who's eliminated,I will show you a sign of safety Boombox:Which is? Controlly:A Marshmellow. Controlly:If you don't have enough votes to be eliminated,you get a marshmallow Controlly:But theres a knock-off of these marshmallows Boombox:Which is? Controlly:Introducing..... Controlly:The Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom! Controlly:This marshmallow is a sign of your elimination Controlly:If you get the most votes,you will recive the marshmellow Controlly:Safe with 0 votes is......Chocolatey,Pine Cone,Shieldy,Hot Dog,and Popsicley Controlly:Boombox and Pear,I have only one marshmallow left. The last person safe with 1 vote is........ Boombox worries about being eliminated Pear gives him an evilish smile Controlly:Boombox! He gives him a marshmellow Pear:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Controlly:Sorry Pear,but The Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom is yours! He uses his toxic proof gloves to throw the marshmellow at her She quickly dodges it Popsicley:So what happens to the person if they get eliminated? Controlly:Well,that's my favorite thing about elimination! Controlly:Introducing:The Hurl Of Shame! He walks to Pear Controlly:Any last words Pear? Pear:Yes! Boombox's is a fat jerk! You should never trust him! I hope the next time The Mutant Maggots is up for elimination and then they can vote off Boombox! Controlly:Okay,that's enough talking for today! He pulls the lever Pear:AHHHHHHHHH! Controlly:Well that's it folks! With Pear gone,we have our final 13! Will the conflict between Scissors and Baguette get anymore rough? Will Boombox survive another day and forget about Pear? And most importantly,who will be taking The Hurl Of Shame next? Find out on episode 2 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 2:Truth Or Laser Shark Controlly:Good morning campers! Controlly:Are you ready for the second challenge? Hot Dog:Ummm......Yeah? Controlly:Good! Then meet me at the lake They all walk to the lake Controlly:Alright! Before we do the challenge,we have a new rule! Popsicley:And what is this new rule? Controlly:Whoever wins the challenge for their team gets a Controlly Idol! Controlly:If you use it,it will grant you immunity and you get to choose who is eliminated! Shelly:Awesome! Controlly:Scissors won for her team so she gets a Controlly Idol He throws the idol to her Scissors:Yes! Now I can eliminate any person of my choice! Controlly:Yeah,Yeah. Now everyone take your seats Everyone is seated Controlly:The second challenge is a "get-to-know-you" trivia. The point of this challenge is to tell an embarrassing secret.If the secret is true,you earn one point for your team but if you lie about the secret,you will be dunked underwater and the other team must tell the secret correctly or they will be dunked underwater as well.The team with 5 points at the end wins. GO! Controlly:Rats First! Maggots Second! Controlly:Who fell into a pit of eels when he/she was 6? Shelly:Me! I was dancing for snow but it turns out it was the eel dance! Silly me! Controlly:Correct! Rats:1. Maggots:0 Controlly:Who broke their leg on summer vacation? Shieldy:Me....I knew this video game was too addicting. Controlly:Correct! Rats:1 Maggots:1 Controlly:Who ate a raw meatball on Friday? Pizza:Me. I thought it was a slice of pepperroni. Rats:2 Maggots:1 Controlly:Who failed 4 math tests and 2 reading tests? Chocolatey:Me. I thought math was reading and reading was math Controlly:Correct! Rats:2 Maggots:2 Controlly:Who broke their mothers favorite toy and was grounded for 2 weeks? Scissors:Me. I thought it was a gift for my birthday. Controlly:Correct! Rats:3 Maggots:2 Controlly:Who has a flea as a girlfriend? Pine Cone:Me. She was just too beautiful! Controlly:Correct! Rats:3 Maggots:3 Controlly:Who has 7 annoying brothers? Baguette:Moi! Mes frères se concentrer uniquement sur leur culture!(Me! My brothers only focus on their culture!) Controlly:Nope. He dunks the Radioactive Rats in the water Scissors:Nice move Baguette! They see a shark Boat:SHARK! They return to the surface Controlly:That secret was wrong! That means the Maggots must guess the secret and if they guess right,they get a point! Popsicley:Party Hat. Party Hat:(sighs)She's right. I have 7 brothers Popsicley:And their names are Green,Orange,Blue,Purple,Turqoise,Black,and Gold. And her mother is having another baby so that means Party Hat(Yellow) will have 8 brothers Controlly:Bravo! You get a point for your team! Popsicley:Yes! Rats:3 Maggots:4 Controlly:Who has an evil side? Boombox:Me. I like to change my personally sometimes. Controlly:Nope He dunks the Mutant Maggots Popsicley:Seriously? Boombox:Sorry! They see a shark Pine Cone:Ahhhhh! They return to the surface Controlly:Now the Rats must tell the secret correctly and if they do,they get a point! Boat:Hot Dog. Hog Dog:That's true. I have a evil personally. His name is Tofu Dog Controlly:The rats get a point! Rats:4 Maggots:4 Controlly:Popsicley and Slurpee will be in a tiebreaker! Controlly:Popsicley,Why did Slurpee change her name? Controlly:Slurpee,What year was it when Popsicley lost her flavor? Popsicley:Because everyone made fun of her. Slurpee:2010! Controlly:The winner is........ Controlly:Popsicley! Slurpee:WHAT?! Controlly:Popsicley gets a Controlly Idol Controlly:Rats. See me at 9:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Controlly:Your team lost due to Slurpee losing for her team Pine Cone:Seriously? Slurpee:Sorry! Scissors:Wait! I use my Controlly Idol! Controlly:Okay! Then choose who you want gone! Scissors:Hmmm.....let me think.......hmmmm...........it's Baguette! Baguette:Nooooooooooooooooooon!(Noooooooooooooooooo!) Controlly:Sorry Baguette but The Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom is yours He throws it at Baguette He dodges it We now see him in The Hurl Of Shame Controlly:Any last words? Baguette drinks a glass of water Baguette:(Amercian Voice)I do! Everyone gasps Shelly:Your American?! Baguette:Of course! I used my french voice because I wanted everyone to think I'm special! Oh,and Scissors,this isn't the last time we will see each other. I will be back. Because I'm never gone! Controlly:Time's Up! He pulls the lever Baguette:You'll pay for this Scissors! Controlly:Now that the french menace is gone,we have the final 12! Will Hot Dog try to protect his team from his evil side? Will Slurpee tell everyone her previous name isn't that bad? And most importantly,when will the BaguettexScissors fan stuff stop?! Seriously! This is getting out of hand! Find out on Episode 3 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 3:Ice Ice Baby 7:00 a.m. Scissors:Ugg! It's so cold here! Party Hat:I know right? Boat:It's so sad Baguette is gone. You and him could have start a relationship. Scissors:Shut Up! Slurpee:Okay why is this place getting colder? Party Hat:I'm going outside She sees a snowy environment Party Hat:Ahhhhhhh! Shieldy:Dude,do not be the only one here! She sees the Maggots Popsicley:Guys! What's that? Controlly:(chuckles)It's me! Shelly:Why did you put us in a frozen wasteland?! Controlly:Because this is the place for the third challenge! The snow storm stops Controlly:As you see,we are on the top of the biggest mountain on this island. Pizza:Okay,but what's the third challenge gonna be? Controlly:The third challenge is a game of Artic Capture The Flag! You guys have two forts,one for each team. It will work like the original Capture The Flag except theres a new rule.There are snowballs called Mystery Balls.Whenever these are thown,they show a power like fire and acid and smoke. And be careful! The sun will rise and will melt your fort. The team that gets the other team's flag is safe for the day. Go! Scissors:Come on guys! Let's use the mystery balls! She throws a mystery ball and it had smoked in it Hot Dog:Come on guys! We need to get out of here! Pine Cone:Okay! They all exit their fort until its completely clear Popsicley:Wow! That was close! Pine Cone:If we are going to survive,we need a plan! Pine Cone:Popsicley,Shieldy,and Hot Dog will have to get the flag while me,Boombox,and Chocolatey stay and guard the fort. Got that? Popsicley,Shieldy,Hot Dog,Boombox,and Chocolatey:Yep! Pine Cone:Okay! Now get running! Meanwhile Scissors:Go Pizza Go! He runs to the fort Tofu Dog(Hot Dog):Okay,you ain't going nowhere son! Slurpee:What the? Party Hat:Fire the mystery ball! She shoots it and it gives out acid Chocolatey:Guys! Acid is flooding our castle! Pine Cone:We need to fire the mystery balls! Boombox:How many? Pine Cone:All of them..... Scissors runs to the Maggot's fort Boombox:Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Pine Cone:You aint going to touch our flag! Scissors:Really? She slides down and gets the flag Pine Cone:(gasps)She has the flag! Fire the cannon! Chocolatey:Sure thing! The sun is now rising Shieldy:Guys! Look! They see their fort melting Hot Dog:Quick guys! We have to go back! Hot Dog frees Pizza Pizza:Uggg....Oh my god! The fort is melting! The cannon fires Scissors dodges it and it hits the fort She runs to her fort and wins for her team Shelly:Alright Scissors! You rock! Pizza:Quick guys! We need to protect our fort! Party Hat:Pizza,we won the challenge. Pizza:Oh Controlly:Yep. And Scissors wins another Controlly Idol Scissors:Yes! Controlly:Maggots. Meet me at 9:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Controlly:You guys lost because of Scissors' sweet moves Pine Cone:Grrrr! Popsicley:I use my Controlly Idol! Controlly:Okay! Then choose someone to be eliminated! Popsicle:Okay. Don't get mad at me guys but I was secretly Pear's friend. And after her elimination,I was the only one to keep her promise. And since this is our second time up for elimination. I choose Boombox. Boombox:Are you kidding me?! Controlly:Sorry Boombox but the Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom is now yours! He throws it Boombox dodges it He now see Boombox in the Hurl Of Shame Controlly:Any last words? Boombox:Yes. Because I want to tell Popsicley that she will be eliminated the next time the Mutant Maggots lose! Controlly:Almost the same as Pear's but at least it has some original words. He pulls the lever Boombox:Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Controlly:(chuckles)Now without everyone's favorite contestant,we have reached the final 11! Will Pine Cone become the new Pear? Will Scissors admit that she's becoming a good guy now? And most importantly,will the fans complain about this or what? Seriously. Find out on Episode 4 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 4:Finders Creepers 1:00 a.m Controlly blows a airhorn Shieldy:What the heck Controlly?! Controlly:Sorry! Anyways meet me at the elimination area! Chocolatey:But it's 1 a.m in the morning! Controlly:I don't care. They all arrive Controlly:So your wondering why are we here during nighttime? Pine Cone:Yeah. That's the same thing I wanna know Controlly:Well. We are doing this because this will be our setting for the fourth challenge! Slurpee:Which is? Controlly:The fourth challenge is a scaventure hunt. There are 3 places you must go:The forest,the pet cemetary,and the cave. There are 3 souvenirs waiting for you and if you return to the island with all your souvenirs,you win immunity for your team.If a team gets to that place first,they get a clue.Oh and one more thing. We found a big spider in the cave so you might wanna be careful. GO! They run to the forest The rats get here first thanks to Scissors Scissors:Yes! We are here! A phone rings Shelly grabs it Shelly:Hello? Controlly:Check the trees. There is only one tree with a hole and that tree has the first souvenir. Boat:What did it say? Shelly:It said to check the trees and only one of them has the first souvenir Pizza:Ahhhhhhh! Party Hat:What the? They see webs Everyone from the Radioactive Rats scream Slurpee:OMG! Pizza has been captured! She sees web on her head She gets captured Scissors:Now Slurpee been taken too! Boat:Guys I found the tree! The rats run to Boat Party Hat:That is one tall tree! Boat:I know right? The Mutant Maggots arrive Shieldy:Oh No! The Radioactive Rats are ahead of us now! They quickly sprint to the tree Popsicley climbs it Scissors:Almost there! Popsicley pushes her to the bottom Scissors:No fair! Chocolatey and Boat get taken by the spider Popsicley:Yes! I got.........a key? Slurpee:Hey! Where did Chocolatey and Boat go? Hot Dog:Oh No! They been taken! Pine Cone:Quick guys! We need to get to the pet cemetary now! The Mutant Maggots run to the pet cemetary Scissors:Let's go Rats! They run The Maggots now place first Shieldy:Now we can get our second clue! They see a tablet saying 6-6-18-6 Popsicley:That's weird. Don't you think Hot Dog? Hot Dog? Hot Dog? Pine Cone:Dude! He been captured by the spider! Shieldy:Guys I think we know what 6-6-18-6 means They run to Shieldy and they see a gravestone saying 6-6-18-6 Popsicley:It's the same number as the tablet! Shieldy:Let's get digging! The Rats arrive Shelly:Did anyone forget the key? Scissors:I have in my hand! Shelly:Good job! Party Hat:Guys! The Maggots are now ahead of us! Pine Cone:The good news is:We found the coffin. The bad news is:It's locked. Popsicley:Maybe this key will help The maggots find a pet corpse Shieldy:Ew! Popsicley:Flashlights? Popsicley:Who would leave flashlights in a coffin? Pine Cone:I'm not sure but lets go to the cave! They run to the cave Shieldy:Don't forget the key! Popsicley:Oh yeah. She gets the keys The Radioactive Rats find the flashlights Shelly:Cool! Flashlights! Party Hat:And a dead animal They run to the cave Pine Cone:Man. It's sure dark in here. Popsicley:Let's turn on our flashlights They turn on the flashlights Shieldy:I'm scared now! Popsicley:Yeah. I'm so scared,I think going to lose my flavor She sees her flavor dripping She blocks it Shieldy:Hey Popsicley Popsicley:Yeah? Shieldy:Have you seen Pine Cone? They look the floor and they don't see Pine Cone Scissors:Come on guys! We have to move on! Scissors:Guys? Scissors:(gasps)Oh No! They have been taken by the spider! Scissors:(gasps)The final souvenir! She hears noises She follows them until she sees the spider and victims Scissors:(gasps)Now its time for payback She angrily attacks the spider The two remaining Maggots hear the noise They see Scissors fighting the spider Popsicley:Shieldy! Let me throw you! Shieldy:Okay. He gets thown by Popsicley and he defeats the spider by hitting his head Scissors:Nooooooooo! Shieldy:Now lets free the contestants Popsicley:I have a torch Shieldy:Good He uses it to burn the web Popsicley:Yes! We did it! Chocolatey:Yeah,I know. But where's the final souvenir? Pine Cone:I think this is the souvenir! Controlly:That's because it is the souvenir! Pizza:Cool! Controlly:So it looks like the Maggots win! Pine Cone:Cool. But what were the souvenirs for? Controlly:They were for a prize! Maggots,here's your prize! He reveals a box of soda Everyone from the Maggots:Yeah! Controlly:Shieldy defeated the spider so he gets a Controlly Idol Controlly:Rats. Meet me at 9:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Controlly:You guys lost due to Scissors not defeating the spider correctly Boat glares at Scissors Scissors:Why is everyone mad at me? Controlly:I don't know Scissors:Me two. But I would like to use my Controlly Idol Controlly:Okay! Then choose one person to go home Scissors:The person going home is................Pizza! Pizza:WHAT?! Scissors:I'm doing this because you ate a raw meatball,you almost got killed by Hot Dog,and you were the first victim of the spider. And if there's a nicer way of saying this,I would say:Your garbage Controlly:Sorry Pizza but you have been eliminated and you get the Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom He throws it Pizza dodges it and it hits the ground He now see Pizza in the Hurl Of Shame Controlly:Any last words? Pizza:Yes! The last thing I want to say to my team is that they can't trust Scissors anymore. She becoming evil again! Controlly:Ooooooo! Drama! He pulls the lever Pizza:Don't trust Scissors! Controlly:First Pear,Then Baguette,Next was Boombox,and finally Pizza is out of the game. And with that settled,we have our final 10! Will the Rats trust Scissors or will they have to face her evil side again? Will Popsicley and Scissors stop hogging all the idols? And most importantly,will Boat ever get more screentime? Find out on Episode 5 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 5:Backstabbers Ahoy! Popsicley:Hey Chocolatey Chocolatey:What do you want?! Popsicley:I just want to say is... Chocolatey:Oh! I know what your trying to say!(mimicks) Hey Chocolatey! How about we vote off a friendly contestant?Great idea! But too bad! Popsicley:Chocolatey! I going to say:I'm Sorry! Chocolatey:Wait. You really mean that? Popsicley:Yep! Chocolatey:Okay! Then we are best friends again! Popsicley:Yay! And don't forget to tell this to the other team! Chocolatey:Okay! Controlly:Campers! Meet me at the dock for your fifth challenge! They all arrive Controlly:Is everyone here? Boat:Yep! Controlly:Alright! Then let's do the fifth challenge! Controlly:The fifth challenge is called water-ski target range. All you have to do is shoot the bells with exploding mutant seagulls. One person will be driving. One person will be shooting. And 3 people will be water-skiing. The team that gets 3 bells ringed at the end wins for their team. Before we start,who wants to drive the speedboats? Popsicley:Me! Boat:I guess me. Despite me being a boat. Controlly:Now who wants to shoot? Shieldy:Me! It will be easy as a first-person shooter! Scissors:Me! Ringing those bells will be easy as crushing a human spine! Shelly:I think Pizza was right about his speech Controlly:Slurpee,Party Hat,and Shelly will be using the water-ski Slurpee:I have arms so I should hold on the ropes while Party Hat and Shelly sit on top of me Controlly:Okay! Then Hot Dog,Chocolatey,and Pine Cone will be using the water-ski Hot Dog:Can I hold the ropes? Please? Controlly:Okay! Is everyone ready? Boat:Yep! Controlly:Okay! Ready,Set,GO! Popsicley and Boat start the speedboats Shieldy:I see one! He scores one point for his team Scissors:Oh you ain't going to shoot this one! Slurpee:Scissors! We need to use them for the bells! Scissors:Shut it Legless! She trys to take out Shieldy but his body reflects it It hits instead Party Hat:We lost our shooter! Scissors:No you didn't! Meanwhile Popsicley:Now! Shieldy shoots the seagull and gets another point for his team Scissors:If they think taking out their shooter is impossible,I think taking out their driver would be possible She shoots the seagull at Popsicley She is hurt Popsicley:Uggggg! She is knocked out Scissors:Hah! Hah! Shelly:Dude! We only have 1 mutant seagull left! Scissors:Really? Explain those! She points at the 3 point bells Pine Cone:Popsicley! Wake up! Tofu Dog:It's too late now dum-dum! Pine Cone:What the? He sees Tofu Dog He rubs his eyes and sees Hot Dog Pine Cone:That was weird. Anyways Shieldy,can you drive? Shieldy:Heck yeah! Chocolatey:But who's going to be the shooter? Pine Cone:You are! Chocolatey:What?! But I'm a horrible shooter! Pine Cone:Well,I watch a lot of movies,and the loser always becomes the cool guy at the end. Chocolatey:I am a girl. Meanwhile Scissors:Alright! Let's get a 3 point bell and we are safe! She shoots Chocolatey:Oh boy! Let's hope this is perfect She shoots The camera flashes from Scissors's seagull to Chocolatey's seagull There is a big explosion Controlly:And the winner is....... Controlly:Chocolatey! All of the Mutant Maggots:Yay! Controlly:She also gets a Controlly Idol! Chocolatey:Thanks! Controlly:Rats. Meet me at 9:00 p.m. 8:45 p.m. Shelly:I can't believe Scissors was lying to us this whole entire time! Slurpee:I know right? Pizza didn't deserve to go! He was a great competitor! Party Hat:That little idiot is going to pay! Boat:But how are we going to stop it? Party Hat:Okay! Everyone must vote for Scissors Shelly:That's a great idea! 9:00 p.m. Controlly:You are all here due to Scissors missing the 3-point bell Scissors give an evil glare to Boat Boat:What the heck man? Controlly:Alright! Nobody had idols so people. Vote who you think should be eliminated. 30 seconds later Controlly:Okay! Did everyone vote? All:Yep! Controlly:Okay! Then the three people safe with no votes are..... Controlly:Boat,Party Hat,and Shelly Controlly:Scissors and Slurpee. One of you is safe with 1 vote while the other got 4 votes. Controlly:The final person safe is....... Slurpee begins worrying about her elimination Scissors give her the evil smile Controlly:Slurpee! Scissors:NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! Controlly:Sorry Scissors but The Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom is now in your hands! He throws it She somehow grabs it and eats the whole thing We now see her in the Hurl Of Shame Controlly:Any last words? Scissors:Yes! Party Hat looks like a little girl,Shelly is a ripoff of Ariel,Slurpee is a legless freak,and Boat is a big,fat,ugly piece of crap! Controlly:I think that's enough insulting for today. He pulls the lever Scissors:And Controlly looks like a elephant's ballsack! Controlly:Wow! Im glad she's gone! Now we have our final 9! Will Chocolatey tell everyone that Popsicley was sorry for eliminating Boombox? Will the Radioactive Rats forget about Scissors' elimination? And most importantly,will this Tofu Dog rumor come to an end? Seriously! It's freaking me out! Find out on Episode 6 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 6:Runaway Model Shelly:Wow guys! We made it so far into the game! Chocolatey:I know right? Boat:We should make an alliance! Chocolatey:But we are not on the same team! Boat:Oh Controlly:Attention campers! Meet me at the stage! Everyone goes to the stage Controlly:Is everyone ready for the sixth challenge? All:Yep! Controlly:Okay! Controlly:The sixth challenge is to find an animal and dress it up.It can be any type of animal including the ones that have been mutated! There will be three judges:Me,Pear,and Scissors. We will rate it from a scale from 1-10.If your team has the most points,they are safe for the day. Go! Chocolatey:So what animal should we choose? Popsicley:How about a Sasquatch? Pine Cone:That would be a great idea! Shieldy:In fact,I already found him! Meanwhile Party Hat:So what did you find? Boat:A mutant raccoon Party Hat:Great idea! Boat:So are we going to dress it up or what? Party Hat:Come on Rats! Let's win this challenge! Meanwhile Pine Cone:Now put a bow on her! Pine Cone:Now give her a pedicure! Pine Cone:Now give her some perfume! Pine Cone:Now put a extra bow on her! Popsicley:Please stop it! Pine Cone:No! This is my team and you guys must do whatever I say! Meanwhile Shelly;This is awesome! We are so going to win this! 2 hours later Controlly:Times up! Let's see the results! He sees The Radioactive Rats' animal Controlly:That's pretty cool! 10 out of 10 Pear:That is so right for a raccoon! 10 out of 10 Scissors:Awesome design! 10 out of 10 Controlly:Now let's see The Mutant Maggots' animal He sees the Mutant Maggots' ugly animal Controlly:Ugh! That looks like a female Godzilla! 1 out of 10 Pear:You guys have no taste in fashion! 1 out of 10 Scissors:I think it's pretty awesome! 10 out of 10 Rats:30 Maggots:12 Controlly:The Rats win the challenge! Pine Cone:I can't believe you guys made us lost! Popsicley:Are you kidding me?! You are the one that made our team lose idiot! Pine Cone:Listen! I'm the team leader and you must do whatever I say! Controlly:Enough! Anyways,Maggots. Meet me at 9:00 p.m. 9:00 p.m. Controlly:You guys lost because Pine Cone had no taste in fashion Everyone glares at him Controlly:But anyways.... Chocolatey:I use my Controlly idol! Controlly:Okay! Then choose one person to be eliminated! Chocolatey:Hmmm........well. Pine Cone used to be funny and cute but now,he's becoming a male version of Pear. So I pick him Pine Cone:Noooooooo! Controlly:Sorry Pine Cone but the Marshmellow Of Toxic Loserdom is now yours to keep! He throws it He shifts away from it He is now in the Hurl Of Shame Controlly:Any last words? Pine Cone:Yes! I wanted to tell my team that they were absolute idiots throughout the challenges. And besides,who would want to eliminate the most valuable player in the game!? Controlly:I'm not sure Pine Cone. I'm not sure. He pulls the lever Pine Cone:I should be ashamed Chocolatey! Controlly:Well. It looks like the teeny tiny guy is now out of the game! We have the final 8! Will Chocolatey regret eliminating Pine Cone? Will Shelly ever stop being so happy? And most importantly,will Pear and Scissors team up to make a squad because I eliminated them? Find out on episode 7 of Brawl Of The Objects:Revenge Of The Island! Episode 7:A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste